


home is wherever i'm with you

by kurtstiel



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 220 coda, Finding their way back to each other, Fluff, M/M, Post 2x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtstiel/pseuds/kurtstiel
Summary: Magnus dropped his hands to Alec’s chest in a gesture so familiar it made Alec ache with how much he’d missed this.“Ready to go home?”Alec blinked in surprise.Home.Alec wasn’t sure he’d ever get to think of the loft as home again, not since the last time he rolled out of Magnus’ bed before the situation with the soul sword came to light.





	home is wherever i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> this is just my take on what happened when magnus and alec left the party after episode 220, a special thank you to nicole, claudia, and avery for encouraging me to post this!

The walk was peaceful as they left the party behind, the easy atmosphere that had fallen between them interrupted only by the sounds of the city at night. Slowly, tentatively, Alec allowed his hand to graze the back of Magnus’ as they walked. Magnus glanced down at the touch, before firmly sliding his fingers between Alec’s and squeezing. God, they’d both missed this. There was something so simple yet satisfying in the familiarity of holding hands with the person that you love; a tether to provide comfort after a long day spent fighting.

Alec smiled down at their joined hands and then back up to meet Magnus’ warm gaze. Alec was so distracted looking at him, in fact, that he almost didn’t see the pole of the street light looming in front of him until it was too late. Magnus tugged him sideways at the last moment, and Alec found himself stood face to face with his grinning boyfriend.

“Excellent reflexes, shadowhunter.” Magnus teased.

Alec couldn’t help smiling back, the nickname holding none of its earlier animosity, “In my defence, you distracted me.”

Magnus hummed in agreement and pulled him in closer, “I do tend to be very distracting.”

Alec glanced down at his lips, before closing the distance between them and kissing him softly. They stayed just like that for a while, completely wrapped up in one another. Kissing under the stars and city lights, Magnus and Alec were oblivious to the world around them. All that mattered in that moment was finding their way back to each other. The world could have stopped spinning for all they cared.

When they pulled away, Magnus had his hands either side of Alec’s face, and Alec’s arms had wound around Magnus to keep him close. Alec once again found himself marvelling that he got to have this. Even after everything they’d been through, he knew that he and Magnus would be okay. How could it not, when being back with him felt so right?

Magnus dropped his hands to Alec’s chest in a gesture so familiar it made Alec ache with how much he’d missed this.

“Ready to go home?”

Alec blinked in surprise.

_Home._

Alec wasn’t sure he’d ever get to think of the loft as home again, not since the last time he rolled out of Magnus’ bed before the situation with the soul sword came to light. Hearing the word from Magnus’ mouth caused an unexpected rush of happiness to fill Alec’s chest to the point he thought it may burst. Alec unwound his arms from around Magnus and grabbed one of his hands once again.

“Yes. Please.”

Magnus smiled and threw up a portal, and they stepped through into the loft that was now more familiar to Alec than the institute. The dark furniture, the scattered potion ingredients, and the faint burned sugar smell of magic that Alec had come to associate as something purely Magnus.

Magnus gestured toward his bedroom, “Would you mind if we went to bed? I think after being apart the last few days, I just want to be close to you.”

Alec nodded, “I don’t ever want to let you go again.”

Magnus looked at him as he always did after one of his confessions: slightly shocked, but wholly in love, with some disbelief that Alec was even real. Magnus stepped forward and kissed Alec on the forehead.

“Me too, my love.”

They both made their way into the bedroom and undressed unhurriedly, scattering shoes and clothes until they were both down to just boxers. Magnus banished his rings to his jewellery box and pulled down familiar silk sheets, allowing the both of them to crawl underneath. They lay facing one another, legs tangled.

“I missed you so much.” Alec’s voice was soft, as if afraid that if he spoke any louder the moment would break.

Magnus felt an overwhelming rush of affection run through him. “I missed you too,” He murmured, “I meant it, when I said I couldn’t do anything without thinking of you,” He shuffled closer until he and Alec were almost nose to nose, “I’d always conjure an extra cup of coffee for breakfast, made just how you like it, without even thinking. I’d wake up and reach out for you, only to remember that you weren’t there. My own bed hadn’t felt so cold in a hundred years, Alexander.”

Alec laced their fingers together and brought them up between their chests before replying. “I thought sleeping at the institute again would be easy, especially considering I’d lived there for years,” Magnus began to gently run his thumb over his knuckles as Alec continued, “I was wrong. Everything felt off, my room, my bed, I couldn’t sleep no matter how hard I tried. Eventually I gave up and started trying to sleep on the couch in my office, but nothing worked,” Alec swallowed, “The thing that was missing was you. I needed to be with you, but I wasn’t, and so I couldn’t sleep.”

Magnus smiled sadly, then kissed the tip of Alec’s nose, “But you’re here now.”

Alec’s face brightened, “But I’m here now.”

Wordlessly, Alec turned around until his back was pressed to Magnus’ chest. Magnus pulled him in tight and nuzzled the back of Alec’s neck. For the first time in a while, Alec felt safe, and content, and warm.

“Goodnight, Alexander.”

Alec smiled faintly into the pillow, “Goodnight.”

And as Magnus slotted their legs together in a position familiar to the both of them, Alec felt something he had been missing for days settle back inside himself. Because for Alec, home isn’t a place, or a country, or a location. It’s Magnus. And Alec is finally, finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter and tumblr @ softbimagnus


End file.
